A Ghostly Visit
by Keep Calm And Freeze On
Summary: Frozen, One-Shot Short Story, Rated K.


**Alright, I know that I'm supposed to be working on my other book, ****_What Hurts The Most (Jelsa)_****, and I am. I threw this little oneshot together in 10 minutes, and I am now working on the Jelsa story. Promise Chapter 4 will be up for it soon!**

**So, I hope you enjoy! (all my books)**

* * *

Olaf and I slid down the roof before forcing our way through the strong, freezing storm.

"Keep going!" Olaf called to me as he blew away.

I wanted badly to help him, but knew he'd be okay and that if I didn't get to Kristoff soon—I wouldn't be okay.

I made my way onto the Fjord getting blown side to side.  
"Kristoff!" I called with all my strength. "Kristoff!"

I continued on, forcing my body against the chilling winds. Elsa caused this, but in no way could I ever blame her for it.  
Not my frozen heart, not the storm, not anything that had happened.

I walked past a large ship, and got blown sideways. I put my hand up to block the wind, and when I brought my hand back, I noticed that it felt strange.  
When I looked, my fingertips turned to ice and snowflakes appear in my skin. "No…" I whispered to myself.  
_I have to get to Kristoff,_ I thought over and over again.

Walking through the storm, my feet began to go numb—my legs getting colder and colder.  
I could barely stand; barely keep my balance. I began to give up hope. All hope was—

I saw Kristoff in the distance and I quietly whispered his name.  
"Anna!" He called, quickly running to me.

I smiled in relief then begin stumbling towards him as fast as I could—though, it honestly wasn't very fast.

We were so close. So close to saving my life, so close to saving Elsa, so close—

I heard a sword being drawn nearby. Using so much of my energy, I stopped walking and turned around slightly.

I noticed a man. Hans. With a sword in his hand, walking towards a woman huddled up on the ground.  
My heart stopped when I discovered that I knew the woman. Elsa.

I whispered her name then turned back to Kristoff, giving him a look of goodbye.  
I quickly turned around with all my strength and ran towards my sister.  
I could feel Kristoff's pain watching me run off. So strong…

Hans raised his sword, readying to strike—but I launched myself between him and Elsa, yelling "No!"

I felt my heart freeze completely—and it hurt a lot. The ice spread throughout my entire body, and I couldn't move. I knew; that was the end. I was finished. But, at least I got to save Elsa.

The last thing I saw was Hans' sword about to hit my hand—then everything was gone.

* * *

I put my arm down and took a deep breath—one I didn't feel I needed.

I smiled slightly, realizing I was alright.  
I turned around to see Elsa still on the ground crying.  
"Elsa?" I asked confused. Did she even notice I was here?  
I noticed somebody's hand—then arm, then body… Me! I was still frozen.  
_But how? I'm right here!_

Elsa slowly turned around.  
"No, Elsa, wait, I'm here! It's okay!" I said quickly with my hands in front of me—but she clearly didn't see or hear me. I was so confused as to why…

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, devastated.

She quickly stood up and spun around so she faced my frozen figure—but she went right through _me_.

I gasped and stepped back before noticing everybody looking at Elsa and I with either sad looks or were actually, full out crying.

I turned back and faced Elsa.

"No, please, no…" She said, on the verge of crying. She gently put her hands on my frozen cheeks then the tears began to flow. For both of us.  
"Anna," She cried, nearly falling. But she hugged onto my frozen figure.  
_She hugged me, she cried for me, she… loved me._

I smiled slightly and wiped away most of my tears, then walked over and stood next to her. I gently put my hand on her back, and she moved at the contact—but didn't seem to completely register it.  
"It'll be okay, Elsa," I told her.  
She just continued to cry.

A time passed. It felt like an eternity. Then, I began fading away. Fading—

No! I couldn't leave like that. Not right away! Not—

Everything was black once again. Nothing around. No sounds, no lights, no people, no snow—nothing at all. I don't exactly remember what there was, but there was nothing. Nothing—

My vision was blurry, and everything was tinted blue. Blue? Why blue?

I felt my heart beating again. I was thawing out! Finally!

My vision went back to normal and I watched as my hand became normal again.  
"A-Anna?" Elsa asked, looking up at me. I looked down at her with tear filled eyes and smiled slightly.

As soon as I could, I wrapped my arms around her at the same time she wrapped her arms around me.  
"Anna," She said quietly, tightening the hug and holding me closer.  
"Oh, Elsa," I said, holding back tears.

She pulled out of the hug, but didn't let go of my hands. Didn't let go of my hands…

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked me, eyes filled with tears.

It didn't take me long to answer with, "I love you."

* * *

**So, that's it. Not much really, nor was it terribly exciting. Hope you all enjoyed! **

_**For My Jelsa Fans!**_

**I****am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School, work, and life... Anyway, ****_Chapter 4_********_Will Be Up Later Tonight Or Early Tomorrow_****.**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**-Annika**


End file.
